Redemption
by divinemissm26
Summary: Despite Bella & Edward's devotion to each other, the Volturi and other odds come against them as they fight to stay together. Rated M for mature situations and lemon filled scenarios. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**~REDEMPTION~**

**Story Notes:** A story of Bella and Edward as they fight their way through trials and tribulations just to be with one another.

Canon Pairing ~Canon Settings ~ Alternate Situations/Storyline ~ OOC ~

**Rated** **M **for Mature Situations and Lemon Filled Scenarios.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella continued along the path, her mind wandering aimlessly, taking in the scents. The sky was an unusual blue today in Forks, white clouds adorning it, floating adrift like smooth cotton. The trees surrounding her were tall and proud, standing in perfect form as if it were their duty to protect her. In the distance, steep hills and rock formations were covered in thick woods and wet leaves as far as the eye could see. Her reverie was occasionally interrupted by the call of a black bird, a gust of wind, or the scream of a hawk.

Bella paced anxiously along the trail, watching as the wet grass wore itself into the ground under her steps. She was waiting for Edward. He was getting ready to leave for a weekend of hiking, well hunting, with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. She knew he needed to feed but she just hated being without him for so long. He had told her that he would come and spend some time with her before leaving Forks. But the waiting was beginning to eat away at her. She never performed well when it came to patience.

Edward and Bella hadn't been back together for very long. He had disappeared for one long year, after Jasper's attempt on Bella's life was successfully thwarted at her birthday party. She had gone to rescue him from his ultimate fate at the Volturi and they had remained together ever since. But she wasn't going to think about that now, it was all in the past, and they had both agreed to move on as if it had never happened. Jasper had also seemed quite pleased with that idea.

Bella's breath hitched when her eyes caught Edward standing among the trees, he was looking her way, obviously watching her, studying her, as if he'd never seen her before.

The gaze was mutual, Bella found herself looking at Edward in the same sense, taking him in. Her heartbeat quickened when she noted his flawless beauty. Even from a distance, he was breathtaking. He was so tall and handsome, wearing black jeans and a gray t shirt, with the sleeves clinging tightly around his youthful muscles that rippled beneath his stone flesh, complimenting his broad shoulders. His golden hair fell into messy tendrils as if kissed by the wind itself.

Edward continued to watch Bella, his eyes were intense, dark and observant. He noticed how her eyes were filled with love and adoration for him. He tried to determine if she was looking at him this way because she felt something special, or if she was still fascinated by him somehow. He believed it to be the other way around, he was still fascinated by her, she was the prize and he the lucky winner. He listened as her heartbeat quickened from their private moment and watched as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

As though some unseen force prevailed, guiding their movements, their bodies were drawn to each other. A desire to have one another. Bella kneaded the side of her neck and looked back towards her house, checking to make sure that they were alone. She turned back to Edward. He was silent, still watching her with his steel yet hypnotic gaze, patiently waiting as a look of longing cast across his face. Something about his stance told her that he was not staring at her just because he wanted to merely watch her as he usually did. This time it was different, it was if his eyes were inviting her to him.

Bell didn't have time to consider going over to him, before Edward had moved silently to her, stopping so close that she could feel his breath on her face as he whispered her name. She became momentarily breathless, and absentmindedly wove her fingers through her long, brown hair, drawing it back from her face, quite aware that his eyes watched her every move with intensity. He was looking at her with a tenderness that she'd seen so many times before. He noticed her staring back timidly, and a slow smile played on his lips, becoming soft with pleasure.

Bella's eyes moved over him nervously, and she marveled over the smoothness of his pale skin and the breadth of his shoulders, all of which made her heart flutter. She knew Edward could hear it, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in trying to calm herself.

Edward laughed softly, "What are you so nervous for?" his eyes looking down into Bella's, seeming to look into her soul.

Bella cast her eyes downward bashfully, only to give in and peek up at him through her lashes. "I'm...I'm not...I was just wondering what you were thinking."

Edward smiled warmly down at Bella from his impressive height and reached out to cup his hand on her cheek, grazing his thumb against it. "Well, If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't get mad."

Bella shook her head reassuringly. "I won't get mad, I promise."

Edward's gaze became bold and his lips relaxed as he sighed. "I was thinking that, one day, You would make a lovely bride...That one day I might be as lucky as to call you mine, to call you my wife." His eyes fell to Bella's lips, fearful of reading the expression in her eyes.

Bella didn't want to spoil what had just transpired between them. She knew Edward's statement was heartfelt, stemming from the moment, from the unspoken passion they had just shared between them.

"Edward" Bella said softly. "I'm already yours." She hoped that would be enough to let him know that she wasn't agreeing to, or denying him what he wanted, but that she was truly his, with or without a piece of paper.

Bella couldn't believe that she was standing there with such a magnificent creature. Edward was perfect and loving in all his glory. But she felt like he was only a dream, what fantasies were made of, nothing more. Maybe this moment was stolen from her memories of him and wasn't real. Perhaps she would soon wake up on her bed and realize that she had only been dreaming. If that were the case, then it was a beautiful dream!

Bella's smile had given way to her thoughts, because Edward was searching her expression with curiosity. His eyes were touching her all over as he swept them up and down.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, his lip crooking into his perfect smile.

"I'm happy about you. You make me happy!"

Edward arched a perfect brow. "Do I really? Does _everything_ about me make you happy?"

Bella was a bit confused at Edward's question, of course everything about him made her happy, but was he implying something else? Too embarrassed to ask if there was a an underlying meaning to his statement Bella just kept it simple.

"Of course everything about you makes me happy, why wouldn't it?" she said.

Edward smiled in response and lowered his lips, twining his fingers through Bella's hair as he ever so gently kissed her. He felt as her lips quivered beneath his, her taste reminding him of the scent of gardenia. She was stirring something within him that was hardly definable, and he pressed his lips harder into hers. Bella welcomed the dizziness that began to slowly claim her as she was enveloped with total rapture. She inhaled his sweetness, while tracing his cool lips with her tongue and embraced his tender gesture.

Edward framed Bella's face between his hands and gently pulled away breaking the kiss, his dark golden eyes were soft as he stared down at her, his breath unsteady. "I have something to give you, if you'll accept it."

Bella smiled at him approvingly."I'll accept anything as long as it comes from you."

Edward reached into the pocket of his jeans and removed a red velvet pouch. He studied it for a moment running the tip of his thumb over the soft material. He set it in his palm and held it out to her.

With trembling fingers Bella removed the pouch from his hand, it's softness as smooth as a rose petal against her fingertips. She fumbled with the black drawstring and opened it up, letting the contents of the pouch fall into her hand.

It was beautiful. Attached to a silver pendant chain, was a stone - heart shaped locket. It was the color of Edward's pallid skin and just as smooth, it was as smooth as marble. Bella admired it for the longest, turning it over and over again, She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Thank you so much Edward, it's absolutely beautiful!"

Edward smiled with pride. "Open it, see what's inside."

She did as she was asked and opened the locket. Inside was a small fractured diamond, about the size of a pea. It was carefully nestled in a bed of red velvet that matched the pouch.

Bella looked up at Edward with question in her eyes. "What's the diamond about?" she asked "I don't understand."

Edward laughed softly and sat on the ground, pulling Bella to sit in front of him. "Here let me explain." he said, leaning his chest into her back as he wrapped his arms around her and gently took the locket from her hands, closing it.

He spoke over her shoulder, his breath tickling the sides of her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. "See, the stone heart represents my heart. It's cold, smooth and pale just as my skin is. And when you open it, the diamond inside represents my love for you. As the saying goes, 'Diamonds are forever', and so is my love for you Bella, my love for you is eternal. The fractured diamond is also rare, and such is the love we have for each other. There is none other like it. It would take another million years to find such a treasure."

Edward kissed the side of Bella's neck and opened the necklace. "Here let's put it on you."

Bella's whole body seemed to be centered on a heartbeat, she looked back at Edward adoringly as he slipped the locket around her slender neck. Reaching up to caress the necklace she knew it would always mean so much to her, that when she looked at it, it would remind her of the most treasured thing in her world.

Edward closed the clasp and let his hands fall gently around Bella's neck, caressing it as his fingertips traveled out to her shoulders and down the length of her arms. He smiled to himself when he felt her body tremble under his touch. He laid his cheek against her neck and spoke softly. "If you take the locket and put it here..." He took the stone heart into one hand and pulled the neck of her shirt out with the other, just enough to drop the locket in, down against the creamy skin of her chest. He closed his eyes as her breath hitched and her heartbeat quickened, breathing her scent in. He slowly let his breath escape his lips before gaining his composure. "I will always be next to your heart, our love will always be present even in my absence." He reached up and placed one hand against the locket pressing it gently to her heart, feeling her own heartbeat reverberate against it. "I love you Bella." he whispered softly.

Bella leaned her head into Edward's, his cool breath sending a soothing sensation throughout her body and smiled at how she loved hearing her name cross his lips. He always managed to somehow make it sound so sensual, as if it were an honor to speak it. "I love you too Edward, Forever."

Edward pulled back as usual and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist. "I have a good idea!"

"And what would that be?" Bella questioned with curiosity.

Edward placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head knowing already that she would agree before he even asked. "How about you come with me to my house to see me off for the weekend hunting trip?"

Bella hesitated for a slight moment and frowned. "You do know that if I do that, it will make it even harder for me to see you leave."

Edward nodded and pulled Bella in tighter to him. "I know, but forgive me for being selfish, I don't think I could stand to leave you just now. Just give me a few more moments with you before I go." he begged.

Bella agreed and Edward helped her to her feet, pulling her onto his back.

Walking into Edward's house, Bella instantly smelled the aroma of garlic and oregano. She locked her fingers into Edward's and lifted her eyes to him in confusion. "Why is someone cooking?" She knew full well that vampires didn't eat human food.

Edward laughed and shook his head, pulling Bella towards the kitchen. "It's Esme, and she's cooking dinner for you." he said sheepishly.

"Why would she be cooking dinner for me, if she didn't know I was coming?"

Edward looked at Bella out of the corner of his eyes guiltily, as if he were a kid that had just been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "I kind of told her that you would be coming over with me this afternoon." He pulled her hand that he was holding to his lips and kissed it sweetly.

"So you just assumed that I was going to agree to come here with you?" Bella questioned, a bit annoyed.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "No Bella, I was only hoping that you would."

Bella instantly dropped the subject when she realized that Edward had no reason to lie to her. He was just being Edward, always trying to take care of her. His intentions always meant well, besides she thought of no other place she wanted to be right now than by his side. She placed a hand against the locket under her shirt and smiled, turning towards the kitchen.

"Let's go see what Esme made!" she said and pulled Edward along with her.

In one sweeping glance Bella saw them all. The Cullens, except for Esme who was at the stove preparing the food, all sat around the kitchen table, obviously awaiting her arrival. She immediately smiled at each one quickly, their smiles welcomed her as they traded hellos. They were all seated perfectly at the table minus Emmett. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on Rosalie's chair across from him.

Alice jumped up from her seat with a peal and flitted to Bella's side engulfing her in a tight hug. "Bella! I'm so glad your here! Are you going to stay for a girl's weekend?" Alice piped enthusiastically.

Bella looked to Edward confused again, then back to Alice as she bit at her lower lip. "I...I don't Alice, I didn't know that you were having one!"

"Oh come on Bella, please stay the weekend! We'll have so much fun! Please!" Alice's cherubic voice pitched as she begged.

"We'll see Alice, I need to take care of some things first." Bella said, turning her head to look over at Edward shooting him an annoyed glance.

Alice sighed as a devious grin flashed across her face. "Okay, but I'll know the very second you make up your mind to stay!" she said, and pranced back to the table smiling to herself with pride.

Edward ushered Bella to the table and pulled out a chair for her while he waited for her to sit. After tending to her needs, he made his way to Esme who was standing at the counter, finishing the final preparations for Bella's meal. He smiled warmly at his mother and wrapped an arm lovingly around her neck. He leaned over the food and took a quick whiff. "It smells so good I would almost eat it!" he said smiling back at Esme and winked.

Esme playfully elbowed her son in his ribs. "Stop it Edward! Or I _will_ make you eat it! That way poor Bella here won't have to eat alone!." she said, as she smiled and looked adoringly towards Bella, her eyes focusing on the locket beneath her shirt.

Bella self-consciously reached up to the locket and covered it with her hand as she returned Esme's smile and laughed. She had realized the Esme must have already known about it and blushed when she realized everyone was watching her. Her eyes quickly flicked over to Jasper, knowing he hadn't fed yet, but felt a sudden sense of relief as he shook his head laughing, feeling Bella's embarrassment.

Esme walked over to the table and placed the plate of Chicken Scallopini in front of Bella. "Here you go sweetie, please enjoy!." Bella nodded a thank you and was thankful when everyone turned up their noses as she began to eat. One by one each one got up and left the dinner table. She thought it to be quite amusing really.

Bella's eyes were drawn around when she felt a presence by her side. She smiled awkwardly at Edward as he sat down beside her. She was glad when he pulled his chair closer to her, making her feel less alone. Edward was seemingly lost in conversation with Carlisle, the only one left in the room besides them, so she proceeded to eat in peace.

Bella jumped when she heard a low chuckle at her side. She turned her eyes slowly to Edward. Her face grew hot with a blush when she realized that he had been watching her eat, and she now knew that she had been making a pig of herself. She immediately sat the fork on the plate and placed her hands in her lap.

Edward leaned in to Bella with a smirk on his face. "I take it you were hungry?"

Bella smiled sheepishly and slowly turned her gaze back to him. "Yeah, I didn't eat breakfast this morning, wasn't hungry."

Edward frowned at her confession and put his arm around her waist pulling her into him, kissing her lightly on the forehead. "Come on, let's go up to my room." Bella nodded, moving from her seat and followed Edward, holding his hand as he led the way.

Once in his bedroom Bella moved to the bed and sat down, pulling one leg beneath her. Edward joined her, sitting beside her and taking her hand into his interlacing their fingers.

"I hate leaving you, you know." Edward said, admitting he didn't like being without her as much as she did him. "But it will only be for a short time, it will go by quickly." he said reassuringly.

Bella frowned but nodded in understanding. "How long will you be gone?" she asked, shifting nervously on the comforter beneath her, not wanting to be left alone. She still hadn't been able to deal with the feeling of loss when Edward would go away, afraid that she wouldn't ever see him again. A cold chill shimmered across her flesh at the thought, no matter how short the time.

Edward loosened his grip on her hand, having seen her suddenly engulfed in a chill, thinking it was his icy hands that had caused it. "Are you cold?" he asked, furrowing his brows in concern.

Bella fluttered her eyelashes as she sighed softly, already missing his touch. "No, I'm not cold," she mumbled. "It just bothers me to know that you'll be gone for any length of time." She leaned closer to him, her eyes pleading.

Edward leaned closer to her, their breath mingling. "You will be fine, I promise." He placed his hand over her locket still hidden against her chest. "You will have me right here with you. Our love is enough to sustain us in the absence of one another right?"

A blush began heating Bella's face and she looked away from him. She refused to answer him knowing, that wasn't what it was all about. She was afraid of telling him just how badly it hurt her to be away from him. She didn't want to tell him her true feelings about it and have him constantly beating himself up over it.

"What's wrong? Why don't you answer me Bella?" Edward asked, his face worried.

Bella turned back and smiled adoringly up at him through her lashes, pushing her fears to the side. "Nothing is wrong Edward, I was just thinking about how much I was going to miss you."

Edwards eyes softened as his lips lifted into a soft smile. Even his shoulder muscles relaxed, as the worry lifted from his face. He slipped his arm around Bella's waist pulling her into the middle of the bed. He watched as she slowly turned her eyes to him and saw something in them he had never seen before. Was it desire? His look of intensity caused her heart to frolic inside her chest as her breath hitched. "I love you Bella." he said softly, weaving his fingers through her hair as his other hand drew her closer to him. "I will always be here for you, I will never leave you."

Caught beneath his magnetic spell, Bella became weak when he lowered his lips to hers. She closed her eyes and relished this moment of awakening sensations, spinning inside her head. She had never felt anything so sweet, so wonderful, so intoxicating, as his kiss. She could feel his cool lips tremble as he continued to kiss her, his hands now framing her face between them.

Edwards hands traveled to her neck, tightening in it's grasp. He pressed his lips harder into hers as he let a soft moan escape him. He felt Bella's hands wrap themselves in his hair pressing him into her with the same fervor. He broke the kiss for the slightest of a second, gasping her name before taking her bottom lip into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue, tasting her, then devouring her mouth completely with his.

Bella felt one of his hands trail lower and brush against the tender bud of her breast through the thin cotton sweater she was wearing. She opened her eyes and took Edwards expression in, aware of what might transpire next. His need for her, the passion and the desire that imprisoned his face was truly breathtaking.

Edward feeling eyes on him, looked up and saw Bella gazing at him. The love she held in her eyes for him overflowed. It was amazing and he wanted so badly to show her just how much he truly loved her, but his fear of hurting her was beginning to take over. He pulled his hands back to her face embracing it, as they looked into each others eyes, their breathing unsteady.

"Please tell me to stop Bella." Edward gasped, begging her. He laid his forehead on hers breathing in the sweetness of her breath. "Please!" he panted. When she didn't respond, he leaned in and locked his lips onto hers, kissing her feverishly.

Bella climbed up onto him gently pushing him down on the bed. She knew he could have stopped her from doing it, but he didn't. She wondered to herself if he was actually going to take this all the way. Her heart began to beat so rapidly she thought it would shoot straight out of her chest. She moaned one part in ecstasy and one part in pain when Edward reached up and grasped her waist too tightly, pulling it down to meet his groin.

Edwards eyes popped open and everything came to a sudden stop. He looked up at Bella afraid of having hurt her. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His face became frantic as he moved her off of him, checking her over.

"I'm fine, really, you just grabbed me a little too tightly and I think it scared me more than anything." Bella said, smiling reassuringly.

Edward nodded but didn't believe her. He took her into his arms and held her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I think we need to just hold each other, for now" he said. "I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did." He listened for Bella's rebuttal, but it never came.

He knew she wouldn't tell him the truth just to keep him from feeling guilty and stopping. But he wasn't going to take it any further, not if he was already hurting her and they really hadn't done anything. He would definitely have to wait until she was changed before he would even attempt to try it again. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, the comfort of Bella's embrace.

As Bella sunk into his arms, she thought of how lucky she was to one day spend forever with Edward. He could have chosen and had any woman he wanted. But he had chosen her. To this day she still wondered why, that he had picked her. It had to be more than just her scent that drew him so close to her, there had to be something more. It could be destiny or fate or just pure luck. Regardless of how, all that really mattered was that they were right here right now, and nothing, nothing and no one could ever change that. They would never be torn apart from this moment on.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

**Coming Soon**... Chapter 2, Edward goes on his trip leaving Bella alone, find out what happens to her!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story Notes:** Bella says goodbye to Edward, and begins one of the worst journeys of her life!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A knock at the door woke Bella from her peaceful slumber. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still locked in Edward's embrace. Bringing her eyes to meet his, she saw that he was watching her, when suddenly he turned his head to greet the person at the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but Carlisle said they're ready. The guys are waiting on you so they can leave." Alice said softly, obviously not wanting to interrupt any further and darted out of the room leaving the door open behind her.

Edward turned his gaze to mine. "I have to go love." he said tenderly. "I hate to leave you but I have to."

Bella nodded knowing it was something he had to do. Not only had he been planning for over a week, but he also needed to feed. He was famous for going without eating, for the fear of being torn from her side.

"I'll miss you." Bella said, and brought her lips to his and kissed him ever so lightly breathing him in.

Edward smiled through the kiss, speaking in a whisper. "If you keep this up I won't be going anywhere."

Bella broke the kiss and leaned her head back. "Sorry, I just can't help myself." she said sheepishly.

Edward laughed softly and took her by the hand, interlacing their fingers and pulled her from the bed, stopping in the middle of the room. "There is no need to apologize, there are no complaints here." He turned and looked toward his bedroom door. "The guys are harassing me with their thoughts, they're impatient!" he said said, laughing briefly, shaking his head. "I will see you when I get back love. I have my cell so call me if you need me, and I'll come home right away."

Bella's eyes began to sting with tears and she turned her head away in an attempt to keep Edward from seeing her like this. It was hard enough that he was leaving, she didn't want him to leave feeling guilty for doing so. This was something she was going to have to get used to, at least until she was changed. Once that had happened, then she would be able to join him on his hunts, no more being left alone.

Edward watched Bella as she tried to hide her tears from him, he felt her hands trembling beneath his and he reached up taking her face into his. "No tears, love...no tears." he said, kissing her lovingly on each eye, then her nose, each cheek, coming to a final rest with his lips lingering on hers, locking on, and kissing her passionately.

Bella blinked back the tears, forcing them to retreat. She let herself have this moment before reaching up and placing the palm of her hand against Edward's chest, and tried to gently push him away. She wanted to be brave, to prove to her own self that she was okay with him leaving.

"No" Edward whispered softly. "Don't" he begged, their breaths still mingling. With Bella's hand still placed firmly on his chest, and not cooperating, he reluctantly moved his lips away from hers and grabbed her hand, pulling her against him, holding her there. His steel eyes turned to a liquid amber as he looked down into hers in silent question. Never had he felt so torn, so in need, as he did now.

"You're killing me Bella...why are you trying to push me away?"

Bella's eyes flickered back and forth as she studied his eyes, tilting her head to the side, smiling bravely. "I'm going to be fine Edward, I just don't want us to linger here any longer and get you in trouble with the boys. It's time you go and enjoy your weekend." she said, as she motioned with her head towards the bedroom door.

Edward nodded, understanding what she meant. "I love you Bella, you're my heart." he said softly before kissing her lips one more time and began slowly walking away, letting his hand pull away from hers, until their fingertips were the last to touch. He glanced back at her and flashed his perfect endearing smile before walking out the door.

When his fingertips had left hers, Bella could not deny that she hated the void left behind. She placed a hand over her lips, trying to seal his kiss there for as long as possible, for she could still taste him, could still feel him, even hungered for him. Soft sobs surfaced from deep within her as she began to feel the loneliness, letting the silence engulf her.

After having some alone time, to gather herself together and clean her face, Bella made her way downstairs to join the girls.

As she walked into the living room, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were all sitting on the couch looking a bit somber, yet preoccupied. Even Alice hadn't paid attention to Bella coming down the stairs. The TV flickered in silence as Rosalie coasted through the channels, never really settling on anything. Bella smiled weakly and cleared her throat, causing them all but Rosalie to turn their heads in her direction.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed home, I need to get dinner made for Charlie if he hasn't already tried to burn the house down." Bella said, letting out a soft laugh and forcing a smile.

Alice peeled herself from the couch and was at Bella's side before she even finished her sentence. "Aren't you staying for the girl's weekend?" she piped. "Come on Bella, we'll have so much fun, we'll even go shopping!" Alice said, her eyes sparkling at the word 'shopping'.

"I would Alice, but I think I just want to be alone this weekend. If you don't mind. Maybe we can do it next weekend?" Bella asked, hoping Alice would understand.

"But Bella, Edward and the others will be home next weekend." Alice said, her lips moving into a frown. "We won't have be able to get away from them!" she joked.

Bella glanced at Esme and Rosalie still sitting on the couch. Rosalie had finally settled on a program in which they both seemed to be absorbed in. Bella let out a sigh of relief when she realized she wouldn't be meeting anymore resistance for her decision to leave and turned her gaze back to Alice, who was still bouncing up and down hoping to convince Bella to stay.

"I really need to go Alice, I'm sorry." Bella said frowning, disappointed that she was hurting Alice's feelings. She just wasn't in the mood for Alice's 'feel good outlook' on life. Edward was gone, so there was no need to feel good about anything.

Alice finally gave in to Bella's wishes. "Okay Miss Miserable, but if you change your mind, give me a call okay?"

Bella nodded, walking past Alice and out the door. She felt rude for not having said goodbye to Esme and Rosalie, but didn't think they would have even noticed anyway. They were missing their husbands, and Bella, her boyfriend, so no one was really happy at this point, not until they came back. Alice was the only overly-hyperactive, bubbly, in-your-face exception.

Thankfully, Edward had Emmett drive Bella's truck over while she was asleep, so she didn't have to ask anyone for a ride. She climbed into her truck and drove home.

When Bella walked in her house, Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. He looked up to briefly say hello and mentioned that pizza was sitting on the counter. Bella threw her hand up in a hello and nodded, there wasn't much conversation to be had between them, not with him engrossed in his game.

"Nothing new" Bella muttered under her breath, and made her way into the kitchen.

She stood staring at the pizza like it was a foreign object. Bella was thankful she wasn't hungry and that she didn't have to cook, the pizza just didn't look too appetizing. She was still full from Esme's dinner earlier, so she closed the pizza box and shoved it into the fridge.

Bella made her way upstairs, took a long hot shower and slipped into her silk pajamas. Once in her room she thought about calling Edward, but didn't want him to think she was needy. She had to prove to herself that she could get through this without him. It wasn't as if she wouldn't see him again.

Bella turned out her light and climbed into bed. She knew it was still a bit early to call it a night, but she knew that the sooner she went to sleep, the sooner this night would be over with and she would be closer to seeing Edward. She wrapped her covers around her and settled into her pillow, closing her eyes.

xxxxxx

A sound had woke Bella from her sleep, and she raised her head from the pillow, looking around for the source, hoping somewhere down deep inside that it was Edward. That maybe he had missed her as much as she did him and gave in, coming back early, but her eyes found nothing. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, the green numbers flickered out two-thirty in the morning. She sighed and laid her head back down on the pillow.

A strong arm wrapped forcefully around Bella's waist thrusting her up, causing her head to jerk in painful reaction, she let out painful cry as a hand flew up and planted itself firmly over her mouth. She was pulled from her bed in one swift motion, sending her into survival mode, her brain forcing her body to react as she began flailing her arms and kicking at her captor relentlessly. She bit and clawed at the hand over her mouth trying to tear it away so she could scream for help, but the hands were hard as stone and ice cold.

Fear from the unknown ripped through her body in frightening bursts, as she was pulled through her bedroom window, her back pressed up against this person. She reached over her head and tried to sink her nails into the face that was hidden behind her, grabbing at the hair pulling it, still fighting, not giving up.

Suddenly a dark voice whispered in her ear causing her to pause for a slight moment. "You can fight it all you want Isabella, it causes your blood to flow more rapidly...I find it quite enticing!"

Fear sent another shock through Bella's body and she began fighting again, kicking, clawing, punching, elbowing, whatever she had, she gave it.

Fatigue began to set in and she notice that she had been flying backwards in the arms of her captor, she knew she was in the woods as she had caught glimpses of trees blurring by in her fury to get free. She began to panic as she realized that they had slowed down to a walk and had moved onto a dark gravel road in the middle of nowhere.

Her eyes moved rapidly from side to side, up and down, trying to notice something familiar. She was looking for something to tell her where she was, when she was whipped around to face the back of a black limousine, it was protected with black tinted windows, and it's motor was idling quietly.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the car and lifted the hood of the trunk open. Upon the realization of her fate, Bella put up the fight of her lifetime, giving it every last bit of energy her body had. She felt her body being lifted higher into the air as the dark voice laughed behind her, and was slammed into the trunk with a force. Bella's breath escaped her lungs with a gush when she landed, and she quickly forced herself to turn around to look into the face of her assailant. She had just managed to turn her eyes up when the hood came crashing down with a thud, engulfing her in darkness.

Bella listened quietly as she heard the doors of the vehicle slam shut. She could hear deep male voices, but they were muffled through the seat that lined the trunk. Suddenly a high pitched female voice rang out, her words unintelligible. Bella knew that voice! But she wasn't quite sure it was even possible! _What is happening here?_ Bella thought to herself. Something was absolutely not right at all.

Fear began to set in again, it was starting to become Bella's faithful friend. She considered kicking and screaming, but knew it would be useless. From time to time she would still hear the voices ring out in the car, and she would even catch the ringing of a phone. The thought of the cell phone caught her attention, causing her to quickly move her hands to the pocket of her pants, and realized... She was still in her pajamas. _Shit! My cell phone is in my jeans!_ Bella felt hopeless, but was determined to find a way out of this. She knew she wouldn't give up until all attempts to escape had been exhausted.

Bella began moving her hands along the lining of the trunk. It felt smooth and course under her fingertips. She remembered that in some vehicles, lug wrenches and jacks were kept underneath the floorboard of the trunk. She moved her hands quickly in the darkness and felt for the edge of the carpet. She didn't know how much time she had before the limo stopped, and when she reached the edge of the course fiber she began to claw at it with her fingers, trying to pull it up. When her fingers were unable to pull it up, she began biting at it with her teeth,desperately trying to rip a hole in it. When she had manage to tear a tiny hole in the carpet, she stuck two of her fingers in and ripped it back. The sound of the tear echoed against the hood of the trunk and she paused, listening, to see if anyone in the back seat had heard it.

When no movement was made, other than the vehicle itself traveling, she reached her hand through the tear and moved her hand against the metal feeling for some kind of opening. After she had managed to

to check every inch of the floorboard, she kicked at the trunk lid in fury. _Shit! Nothing!_ She noticed that the limo had slowed it's pace, and she began to panic again, she quickly pushed the carpet back to it's original position and laid on top of it motionless, and waited.

Eventually the speed of the limo picked back up and she let out a sigh of relief.

She quickly remembered the taillights. She knew that you could access them through the inside of the trunk and began running her hands along the metal underneath the carpet. She knew she couldn't crawl through the hole even if she found it, but at least she could disconnect the taillight and maybe, hopefully cause the limo to get pulled over.

After what seemed a lifetime of searching, she found nothing. It seemed that the trunk had been purposely outfitted to keep someone such as her from getting out.

Bella eventually gave up and curled up into the fetal position, crying and rocking herself. She wondered where Edward was when she needed him the most. He wouldn't even know she was gone until he came back home two nights from now. She finally drifted off into sleep having cried herself out, her body exhausted.

xxxxxx

Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle arrived at their hotel in Alaska. Their flight had been delayed due to snowfall, but nonetheless they had arrived.

"I don't know why we just didn't stay local." Emmett spat looking over at Carlisle, who was pulling his suitcase out of the trunk of the rental car. Jasper and Edward had already removed theirs and were making their way to the room.

Carlisle sighed. "Well first of all Emmett, I already told you." He paused and shut the trunk, handing Emmett's suitcase to him. "We need this time as a family, we haven't had time with Edward since he's been back." he said, reminding him.

"But we could have spent this time together just the same while staying at home." Emmett argued.

Carlisle picked up his suitcase and began walking towards the room, his back to Emmett as he spoke. "I know, but here we have less distractions and the game is better for hunting." He turned and opened the half-shut door with his foot. He threw Jasper the keys to the rental car and waited for him to make his way out of the door, before walking in.

Emmett followed him and chucked his suitcase on the bed, still arguing. "So, what do you consider a distraction?" he asked. "Would you be referring to Esme, or all the wives in general, and well...one girlfriend?" he chided, as he glanced over to Edward.

Upon hearing the mention of his girlfriend, Edward turned and looked over at Emmett, cutting Carlisle off mid-sentence. "What does Bella have to do with any of this?" he asked defensively.

Carlisle turned to both Edward and Emmett and held the palms of his hands out, stopping their bickering. "Listen to me," he began "This has nothing to do with our wives."

"And girlfriend" Emmett quickly spat, glaring at Edward.

"Emmett, stop it!" Carlisle ordered. "This has absolutely nothing to do with any of our mates, yes they tend to distract us, and we can't help ourselves. But our time here is because we are a family and it's important that we spend this time together. All of us!" he declared.

Carlisle looked over to Emmett. "Now apologize to your brother!" he demanded.

"What?" Emmett said incredulously. "I'm not two years old!"

"Well if you're not two years old Emmett," Carlisle said "Then quit acting like it and stop torturing your brother because you can't be with Rosalie this weekend!"

"Sorry Edward! Sorry little brother!" Emmett taunted.

Edward shook his head and laughed. "Smart ass!"

Just then the ringing of a cell phone caught their attention. Jasper had forgot his cell phone on the desk when he'd left to go park the rental car. Emmett reached over and picked up, "It's Alice." he said.

Carlisle pulled off his jacket and laid it across the back of an arm chair. "Yes, well. She probably saw us arriving and is wondering why Jasper hasn't called her yet."

Both Emmett and Edward reached for their cell phones realizing they hadn't called their loved ones yet, letting them know of their safe arrival. Both began dialing numbers and waited. Nothing.

Carlisle watched with curiosity and pulled his out to call Esme. It rang, no answer.

"Why aren't they answering?" Emmett asked, becoming worried.

Carlisle shrugged his shoulders as he watched Jasper walk back in. "I don't know, maybe they're all outside." he suggested.

"Who is outside?" Jasper asked, realizing he'd just walked in at the end of a conversation.

"The women." Carlisle said. "But Alice just tried calling you, so we tried calling our wives and there was no answer." he looked over at Edward and winked, causing Edward to chuckle softly.

Edward turned to Jasper who was in the process of calling Alice back. "When you talk to Alice, ask her if Bella stayed with them or not." he asked "I know she wasn't sure if she was going to when I left."

Jasper nodded and waited, the phone still ringing on Alice's end with no one answering. He looked around the room and noticed all eyes were on him. "You guys are way too tense, loosen up would you?"

Just then Carlisle's phone rang out, and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it. "It's Rosalie." he said confused, glancing over at Emmett. He quickly flipped open the phone and answered.

"Hello? Rosalie?"

_Carlisle!_ The voice came in raging sobs from the phone.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. Their full attention on Carlisle. They could hear Rosalie's sobs over the phone.

"Rosalie?...What's wrong?" he asked worried.

_Carlisle! You have to come home! Please! Now!_

"Rosalie! What's wrong! What happened?" his voice becoming frantic, motioning for everyone to get their things and get in the car.

_She's gone!_

"Who's gone Rosalie?" he asked, as Emmett started the engine and drove towards the airport.

_They took her! She's gone!_

"Rosalie! We're on our way back, now calm down and tell me who you're talking about!"

_And...And Esme is....._

"And Esme is what Rosalie? Esme is what?" he yelled.

_Click _

And the phone went silent.

* * *

**Chapter End Notes: **Thank you for reading!! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Let me know if you would like to see more of this story!! Thank You!! :)

**Coming Up**... Chapter 3 Who took Bella and what do they want with her? Find out what happened at the Cullen's house!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephenie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Story Notes:** Who took Bella and what do they want with her? Find out what happened at the Cullen's house!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The car screeched to a halt and threw Bella into the side of the trunk, forcing her to wake. She quickly went to sit up and hit her head on the hood above her, bringing her back to reality.

The opening and slamming of car doors, and the shifting of the weight of the car told her that they had stopped, and that people were exiting the vehicle. She hoped it was at least a pit stop, that maybe they would let her out to use bathroom and she could try to escape.

Voices rang out from just outside of the trunk, they were male and there seemed to be quite a few. She tried listening, to make out what they were saying, but couldn't get anything clear enough.

Suddenly, a female voice shouting sent the males into silence, until an authoritative voice ordered her onto an airplane.

_An airplane?.. Where am I?_

The trunk opened and Bella squinted her eyes expecting sunlight to rip through her prison. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her waist pulling her from the trunk, and she opened her eyes, realizing it was night time.

Bella looked around quickly noticing that she was definitely at an airport, but it seemed as if it were a private one, as it didn't look to be something used by the public. She looked around at all the men surrounding her and automatically noticed one of them, it was Demetri. She remembered him from her visit to the Volturi when she had saved Edward. He was Aro's beloved tracker, but she knew there was no way he could have tracked her, being that he uses the tenor of one's thoughts to track them, and she was immune to his abilities. She watched as he made his way onto the plane with others she didn't recognize.

Bella turned and looked up at the person carrying her. It wasn't a person, it was Felix, an elite member of the Volturi Guard, the same one that had wanted to kill Edward, and was infatuated with her.

_Is this why I_ _was taken?.. Because of him?_

Felix looked down towards Bella noticing her scared expression. "I'm not going to harm you Isabella." he said in a deep, commanding voice. "It's my job to keep you safe my dear."

Bella shook her head in confusion, fear coursing through her veins. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. She began to squirm, trying to get out of Felix's arms, but he only held her tighter. "You cannot escape, there is no need to even try."

She turned as they boarded the plane, the inside was all black and red leather, the colors matching the outside of the plane.

_How suiting_.

Felix carried Bella to a back room on the second floor of the plane, stopping to unlock it, then walked in, and set her down on her feet. "You will remain here for the rest of the flight. Enjoy your company." he said, and turned around and walked out, locking the door behind him.

"Enjoy my company?" Bella said out loud, confused, as she ran to the door trying to push it open.

"It's locked, and besides, where would you escape to if it wasn't?" A female voice called out from behind her.

Bella turned around, making eye contact. "Alice!" she said, making a mad dash and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh Alice! I'm so glad to see you! Wh...what are you doing here?"

Alice reached up and pulled Bella's arm from around her neck, trying to calm her. "They took me too Bella. They came to my house and forced me to come with them, I had no choice." she said, almost heartbroken.

"What's wrong Alice, what happened? Please tell me!" Bella begged.

"Demetri tracked us down, and confronted us...he said that if I didn't come with him that he would track down Jasper and kill him!" she cried.

"What?" Bella gasped, "How could they do that? Why did you go?" Bella questioned, confused.

Alice was becoming hysterical, not understanding how Bella couldn't believe that she would go to keep Jasper alive. "Because Bella! He _would_ have killed Jasper, I saw it! I had no choice!"

Bella reached out and wrapped her arms around Alice, comforting her. "It's okay Alice, I believe you, just calm down...please?...for me?"

Alice nodded and hugged Bella back, realizing that maybe they could get through this together, as long as they had each other.

Bella pulled back thinking about the others. "What about the rest of them? Esme and Rosalie...what about the guys! They don't even know we're gone yet do they?"

Alice reached up and put her hands on Bella's shoulders returning the favor, trying to calm her down. "I told Esme and Rosalie not to try and do anything to help me, but Demetri had already taken me away when I heard Esme go after one of the guard members, she was so upset, and I don't even know if she's okay because I don't see anything!"

"Let's not think the worst okay? I'm sure Esme will be fine....maybe you don't see anything about her because she decided not to fight...right?" Bella said, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, it could be."

"And what about the guys...Edward...Jasper? Do you see anything with them?" Bella asked.

"I see them coming home early, so they must have found out something by now, but I don't know how!"

"Do you see them coming to find us?"

Alice shook her head. "No, they don't know where we're at, they don't even know we were taken."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they haven't made the decision to come after us, that's how Bella." Alice spat, irritated.

Bella furrowed her brows in confusion. "I'm sorry Alice, I was...just asking, you don't have to get upset with me."

"I wasn't Bella, it's just that I'm overwhelmed right now, and what I'm seeing is all messed up, there is a possibility that it isn't even correct." Alice paused, rubbing her temples in frustration. "Oh! I don't even know anymore Bella!"

"It's okay Alice, it's okay....let's focus on something else right now...like us." Bella said, trying to figure out why they were both there, with members of the Volturi. "Why do you think they took us?"

"For our abilities Bella! Why else?" Alice said, shaking her head.

"Our abilities? I can understand them taking you for yours, but why me? I'm only human and totally useless to them....unless...they change me?" Bella said, starting to panic. "Alice do you see them changing me? Alice!"

"Calm down, I don't see them changing you. Aro hasn't made any decisions yet either."

"Do you see anything at all?" Bella asked, trying to collect herself.

Alice nodded in affirmation.

Bella raised a brow. "What?"

"I see you and I in black robes, but I can't see our faces, as there is no concept of time, being that the Volturi never change."

Bella sighed and leaned back against the wall, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. The room was dimly lit, with only four walls and a floor. Bella figured they would at least have had a bed for them to rest on, but then remembered who the Volturi were, there was no need for sleep.

Alice remained in her position against the wall, her legs outstretched in front of her and her hands folded in her lap. She was thinking about Jasper and how he would react once he had discovered that she was gone. Hopefully the men had arrived at the house by now, and Esme or Rosalie had told them what had happened.

Alice looked over at Bella who was now dozing, wondering how someone could even think about sleep at a time like this, but then again, this was Bella.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind, Esme and Rosalie only knew of Demetri taking her, they had no clue that Bella was taken as well. And there was no way possible of Edward even finding out about her absence unless he went to her house and picked up Demetri's scent. She knew that only then, he would be able to hopefully piece it all together.

Turbulence from the plane shook both of the girls around, forcing them against the same wall. Bella looked around in shock as Alice reached out a hand to calm her.

"It's only turbulence Bella, everything is okay."

Bella nodded and ran her hands through her hair, she took in a deep breath and held it, letting it out slowly, trying to calm her nerves.

"I can't believe this is happening Alice." Bella said, shaking her head. "One minute I was in bed asleep, and the next I'm here on an airplane flying with the Volturi!" She stood up and ran to the door, banging her fists against it in fury. "Let me out of here! Let me out!"

"Bella!" Alice cried out. "Stop! It will just make them angry!" and she jumped up, pulling Bella away from the door. "We cannot give them any reason at all to kill us!"

Bella clenched her teeth together and balled her fists up at her sides. "They're going to kill us?" she asked, incredulously.

Alice shook her head. "No! I don't see that, but that still doesn't mean that they won't! So...don't give them any reason to! Okay?"

Bella nodded her head in response to Alice's request and moved to a corner of the tiny room, sliding against the wall, and down to the floor.

"I don't think I can handle this Alice, and if the guys don't come and rescue us from that...that hell hole!I won't be able to take it! I won't last!" Bella gasped, as she lowered her face into her palms and began sobbing. "I just can't believe this is happening." she muttered through her hands.

Alice went to her knees, and crawled over to Bella taking her into her arms. "Shh..Bella. We will have each other, so I believe that we can make it through this. As long as they don't separate us, I will be there to protect you in anyway that I can." she promised.

Both of the girls held onto each other for what seemed like hours. Bella eventually fell asleep from exhaustion, having cried herself out. Alice continued to cradle her and silently hoped that her visions were correct about her and Bella remaining with each other. The only person that could change that would be Aro.

A quick jolt of the airplane, then tires touching down on pavement, told Alice that they had landed. She glanced down at Bella in her arms who was still sleeping soundly, and pulled her in tightly. She wanted Bella to have a few more moments of peace before the chaos began.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle and the others had been quiet for most of the plane ride home. He turned and glanced at Edward who was sitting beside him and noticed that he seemed just as worried as the rest of them. He was staring out the window in deep thought, with his brows furrowed and his arms crossed against his chest.

Carlisle himself began to worry not only about Esme and his daughters, but about Bella as well. He wasn't sure if she had stayed with them at the house or had returned to her own home. Hopefully she _had_ returned and wasn't around when things had happened and was safe. He knew that without them being there to help protect them, Bella wouldn't have had much of chance.

Having read his mind, Edward turned and looked over at Carlisle. "That's what I was thinking as well, but if Bella _was_ with them, I know that they would have done everything within their power to protect her."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, continuing the conversation in his thoughts. _I wonder why Alice did not see this ahead of time, and if she did...why didn't she alert us. _

"I don't know." Edward whispered, so low no human ear could pick it up. "It had to have been a decision made at the last minute, as I'm sure she would have called to inform us about it."

Carlisle turned his gaze towards the window, looking out and purposely avoiding Edward's stare. _I just wish we knew what has happened...perhaps if we had never left for our hunting trip, we would have been with them, and they would have had our protection..._

Edward shook his head. "Perhaps...But we had no way of knowing."

_I'm worried about Esme._

"I know, I'm worried about them all."

Edward turned and fixed his eyes into the open sky through the window. It was still night out and the lights from the airplanes wing flickered brightly. His thoughts shifted to Bella and their last moments together before he left for his trip. He knew that she had been unsure of whether or not she was going to stay with Alice for the weekend, but hoped that she didn't. Maybe she had decided to go home and remained safe, while the others endured whatever had occurred.

Meanwhile, Carlisle had turned around in his aisle seat and glanced over Emmett and Jasper who were sitting across from them. Their eyes seemed to be fixed on the movie that was playing, but he knew their thoughts were elsewhere.

Just then, Emmett and Jasper, feeling Carlisle's eyes on them, turned and looked over at him. They both nodded their heads softly in acknowledgment of their father and turned back to each other.

"He's very worried, it's overwhelming." Jasper whispered to Emmett about Carlisle.

"We all are" Emmett replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, the men pulled up into the driveway of their home. The house was dark and quiet and immediately they picked up the scents of other vampires that were not of their family.

Carlisle turned to the others before entering the house. "The Volturi was here!"

Everyone quickly made their way into the house finding Rosalie kneeling beside Esme who was laying on the couch.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlisle asked, moving quickly to Esme's side, as Emmett went to Rosalie's.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper questioned frantically, noticing her absence.

"Did Bella stay?" Edward added, looking around, not picking up her scent.

Rosalie looked up at Carlisle then back to Esme, who was quite aware of her surroundings, but seemed to be in moderate pain. "Demetri took Alice, and Esme went after one of the guards trying to get her back." she paused for a moment, furrowing her brows at the thought, then quickly answered Edward's question. "Bella went home after you left Edward."

Edward nodded. "I'm going to Bella's house to check on her." he stated, speaking to no one in particular. "I'll be back shortly." he said, and darted out the front door.

"Why did you let Esme fight the guards?" Carlisle asked, visibly upset.

Esme turned and spoke softly. "Rosalie, didn't know...she was busy trying to follow Alice." she stated as she shifted her weight on the couch, sitting up and raised her hand to graze Carlisle's cheek. "And I'll be fine, the cracks aren't deep, I'll heal soon enough."

Carlisle reached down and ran his fingers along Esme's right cheek and arm, noticing the thin cracks that encased it.

"Why did Demetri take Alice, and why didn't she fight him? What happened Rosalie?" Jasper blurted.

Rosalie had been watching Carlisle and turned her gaze to Jasper, answering him. "He wanted her for her abilities Jasper, and she went willingly. We couldn't have stopped her even if we had wanted to."

"Willingly?...Why would she do that?" Jasper asked, incredulously.

"Because, Demetri told her that if she fought him or resisted, that he would hunt you down and kill you while she watched, and then she would have no choice but to join him."

Jasper eyed Rosalie in disbelief, shaking his head. "She should have let him come after me, he wouldn't stand a chance against all of us, she knows that. I don't understand why she wouldn't have even considered that, unless....unless." he said softly, trailing off in thought.

"Unless, she had a vision of you dying if she made the decision to resist him." Rosalie said, finishing off his sentence.

Jasper turned to Carlisle in shock. "We have to go after them, we have to make a plan and go rescue Alice!"

Carlisle shook his head. "We cannot plan to do anything right now, we first need to find out why they wanted Alice." he paused, thinking his words through. "We know that Demetri wanted her for abilities, but why? They have left her alone for all of these years and never forced her before. So is it that Demetri wanted her? or is it really Aro? This we need to find out before we go to Volterra."

"But how can we determine what the reasons are if we don't have Alice here to help us out?" Jasper asked, confused.

"I don't know." Carlisle replied, turning his attention back to Esme. "That is what we have to figure out."

Emmett stood up and took Rosalie's hand into his, pulling her into him. "Maybe, if we can get Edward close enough to the Volturi without them picking up his scent, he could try and read their minds to see what their plans are."

Jasper wrung his hands together, the tension and worry in the room overwhelming his own emotions. "We could try, and then maybe Alice would see our decision and know that we were there. And...possibly let Edward know what is going on, if he can get close enough without drawing attention to his presence."

"That could be dangerous." Carlisle stated, then sat down on the couch pulling Esme into his lap, cradling her in his arms. "It might work better if we approach them up front...If I approach Aro."

"And how would _that_ be better?" Rosalie questioned.

Emmett added. "Yeah, you would be putting yourself at risk Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head as he stroked Esme's hair. "No, I would not be putting myself at risk. Aro knows me well, as you all know, and it would be....less threatening if I were to go and ask for Alice back."

Jasper moved closer to the couch, looking down at Esme then back to Carlisle. "What if they won't give her back to us?"

"That is why we have to figure this out first, we cannot go to Volterra without a plan. They obviously have her for a reason, and once we find out what that is, then we can plan accordingly." Carlisle replied.

"And what if we don't find out what that plan is, and have to go in there unknowing?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle glanced up at Jasper. "Well then, I would have to wait and see what it is once I arrive there."

Suddenly, the front door slammed open and Edward flew into the living room, his abrupt presence demanding their attention.

Edward's eyes scanned the living room frantically, stopping on Carlisle. "Bella is gone!....She has been taken as well!"

* * *

**Chapter End Notes**: Thank you for reading!!...please leave me a review and let me know if you would like to see this story continue. I am currently working on completing another story that is already in progress and would like to know if this one is worth finishing! Thank you so much!! :)

**Coming Up**.... Chapter 4 Bella and Alice arrive at Volterra......Will Carlisle and the others finally form a plan to get them back?


End file.
